L'Histoire Officielle
by Kalyppe
Summary: Et s'il y avait des différences entre histoire officielle et histoire réelle ? Et si Harry n'aurait peut-être jamais du voir le jour ? L'arrivée de James et Lily Potter à Poudlard remet toutes les certitudes en question ...
1. L'arrivée

Un jour normal, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard

Un jour normal, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Comme toujours, des centaines d'élèves viennent se restaurer après une matinée de dure labeur passée à essayer de ne pas s'endormir devant le fantôme du Professeur Binns ou de tenter en vain de transformer un hérisson en épingle ou encore de savoir s'il faut couper les queues de lézard en carré ou en julienne. Du bonheur à l'état pur pour des adolescents bourrés de saccharose ou d'hormones … voire les deux. Toute cette joyeuse bande se rue donc vers les quatre tables de la Grande Salle. Mais attention, chacun à sa propre table. Pas question de faire des mélanges. Les Serpentard vont sur la table à l'extrême gauche, les Gryffondor sur la table suivante, puis les Serdaigle et enfin les Poufsouffle tout à droite. Rien ne change. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont attablés ensemble. Malefoy est entouré de son harem, et les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle sont silencieux. Tout ce petit monde est surveillé par les Professeurs qui président l'assemblée du haut de l'estrade où est placée leur table. Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, est toujours au centre. Son aura et son regard bienveillant planent sur la salle. A sa gauche se trouve la Directrice-Adjointe, le Professeur McGonagall qui enseigne toujours la métamorphose. Le Professeur Snape est toujours là, dans son éternelle robe noire et toujours Maître des Potions. Son regard méprisant étant rivé soit sur son assiette soit sur la table des Gryffondor.

En bref, tout était tout à fait normal, autant que le monde de Poudlard puisse être qualifié de normal. Tout le monde parlait dans son coin comme voulant contribuer au brouhaha général. Mais quelque chose semblait gêner Dumbledore. Il essayait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre un bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur de la salle.

- Je peux avoir le silence ?, demanda l'homme sans élever la voix.

Son autorité naturelle fit tout de suite taire tous les élèves, sans exception. Cependant, comme l'avait deviné le Directeur, il y avait une autre source de bruit dans le Château qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la Grande Salle. Maintenant, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Même le Professeur Snape avait daigné lever la tête et semblait interloqué par les voix qu'il entendait. Dumbledore, lui, arborait un large sourire. Il avait reconnu les voix. Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand courant d'air. Quelques chapeaux s'envolèrent et quelques gobelets furent renversés. Les portes se refermèrent dans un grand fracas et les élèves purent enfin voir les quatre personnes qui s'étaient immiscées dans le Château. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme. Deux d'entre eux étaient connus des élèves. L'un pour avoir été Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ayant dû partir pour cause de lycanthropie, et l'autre pour avoir été le premier à s'échapper de la célèbre prison des sorciers : Azkaban. Par contre, la femme et le troisième homme n'étaient célèbres que par leur nom. Le couple ne faisait même pas attention à tous les regards tournés vers eux. Ils continuaient leur conversation animée.

- Une entrée discrète, James ! J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de la discrétion. Ca aurait pu encore passer si on n'était pas complètement trempés.

Trop subjugués par l'entrée théâtrale des quatre sorciers, les élèves n'avaient pas remarqué les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sur leur passage.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu raccourcir la durée de notre voyage en transplanant, ma chère Lily.

A présent, tous les élèves avaient reconnu le couple. C'était James et Lily Potter. Le célèbre couple « soi-disant » mort sous la baguette de Lord Voldemort. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait ses parents devant lui. Il était exactement le portrait de son père. La même taille fine avec une belle carrure. Les mêmes traits du visage, très fins, et surtout les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille noir jais. Par contre, comme tout le monde le lui avait dit, ses yeux étaient bien ceux de sa mère. Pour Harry, ses parents étaient magnifiques à cet instant, même trempés et le visage déformé par la colère.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te répète qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?! Si tu avais lu …

James interrompit Lily et prit un air de premier de la classe.

- Si tu avais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, JaaaaaaameSSS, tu le saurais, répondit-il en imitant la voix fluette de Lily.

Lily, consciente d'être l'objet de l'attention de tous, se contenta de sourire poliment à Dumbledore qui semblait plus rayonnant que jamais. Après un sort de nettoyage, Lily retrouva toute sa splendeur et sa beauté. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur son fils. Elle n'eut pas une once d'hésitation. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui avant de l'enlacer de toute sa douceur et sa tendresse de mère qu'elle n'avait pu lui exprimer pendant seize ans. Après quelques instants, elle se détacha de lui et lui promit de tout lui expliquer en privé avant de se lever pour se diriger vers Dumbledore.

- Ma chère Lily Potter, commença le vieil homme.

- En fait, je suis redevenue Lily Evans, corrigea-t-elle sur le champ avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde fut étonné de cette révélation, sauf Dumbledore qui semblait s'attendre à cela. Il s'approcha tout près de Lily.

- Après tout ce temps ?

- Toujours …, répondit-elle en lançant un furtif regard vers la table des Professeurs.

- Oui, Mademoiselle EVANS, préférait quelq…

Lily fit volte-face et lança un regard noir à son ex-mari. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on se mette encore une fois sur son chemin. Elle avait trop souffert et cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle l'attendait. Doucement, elle reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Elle était heureuse de revoir ce grand homme, même s'il avait été plus manipulateur que tout le monde voulait bien le croire. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait dû le quitter. Bien sûr, tout cela avait eu la fin espérée : Voldemort était mort et le bien avait triomphé. De plus, par un procédé inexplicable, les morts causées par les batailles contre les Forces du Mal avait subitement repris vie : Sirius, Alice et Frank Londubat et d'autres. Mais Lily, qui avait dû sacrifier sa vie et son amour, ne voyait que les vingt ans qu'elle avait perdu. La voix de Dumbledore tira la jeune femme de ses pensées.

- Cela pourrait être très amusant, non ?

Lily fut prise au dépourvu mais au regard de Severus, cela n'allait peut-être pas être si amusant que cela. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette vers elle et Lily se sentit rapetisser et rajeunir. Le Directeur venait de faire réapparaître la jeune Lily Evans de dix-sept ans, étudiante en septième année à Poudlard. Elle était encore plus rayonnante. Ses cheveux longs étaient d'un roux encore plus flamboyant. Tous les élèves masculins de Poudlard avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Dumbledore fit la même chose avec Sirius, James, Remus et Severus. En voyant son père à dix-sept ans, Harry eut l'impression de voir son reflet dans un miroir. En ce qui concernait Sirius, toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient tournées vers lui. Il y avait un charme presque animal qui émanait de lui et tout cela assorti d'un sourire à damner une nonne. Lupin, était tel un chérubin. Ses cheveux châtain clair se mariaient parfaitement avec son regard ambré. Tout chez lui était douceur et grâce. Puis ce fût au tour de Severus. Un élève de Serpentard se matérialisa dans la salle. Le Severus de dix-sept ans était à peu de choses près, le même que le Professeur de Potions que tous les élèves connaissaient. Il avait toujours eu ses cheveux noirs qui formaient un rideau. Son visage avait perdu de sa dureté. Ses traits étaient devenus plus fins mais il arborait toujours son rictus méprisant.

Dumbledore regarda ses anciens élèves rematérialisés devant lui. Le vieil homme avait l'habitude de sourire, mais cette fois-ci, l'émotion était palpable. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir contenir mon émotion si je me lance dans un long discours alors … continuons à manger, lança le Directeur.

Les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la table des Gryffondor et se placèrent autour de Harry et de ses amis. Ce dernier était très surpris de voir ses parents près de lui. Son père était tout aussi ému mais il le cachait par un flot de paroles incessant. Il voulait tout savoir tout de suite. Harry et lui étaient tellement occupés à parler qu'ils ne virent pas que Lily et Severus étaient restés dans l'allée.

Les deux amis avaient peine à se quitter du regard. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Severus.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta table mais je veux rester avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Severus s'était rapproché de Lily et ils allèrent ensemble vers la table des Gryffondor. Au moment où ils allaient s'asseoir, James et Sirius prirent conscience de leur présence.

- On ne veut pas de sale Serpentard à notre table, hurla Sirius.

- Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi Servillus … Viens-toi, je t'ai gardé une place, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

Severus s'était éloigné de Lily. Après tout, il n'avait pas sa place parmi les Gryffondor. Il commença à partir dignement vers la table des Serpentard. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il était déçu de devoir laisser Lily. Mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir par la cape.

- Tant mieux ! Nous ne mangeons pas en compagnie de trolls, fulmina Lily.

Severus entraîna Lily à sa suite. Elle prenait toujours trop les choses à coeur. A chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à lui, elle était là pour le défendre. C'était lors d'une sempiternelle humiliation par les maraudeurs qu'il avait dû se forcer à la perdre, qu'il avait dû prononcer ces mots … Personne n'avait réellement changé. Lily, passionnée, les maraudeurs, narquois et Severus, stoïque.

- Viens, Lily … à la table des Serpentard.


	2. La G rande S alle

Il se dirigèrent vers la table à l'extrême gauche. Ils voulaient se mettre à part mais Malfoy avait déjà reservé une place pour son parrain. De son autorité de professeur, Severus fit s'asseoir Lily en première avant de prendre place. Celle-ci put remarquer le petit air dégouté sur le visage de Malfoy, ainsi que sur ceux d'autres Slytherins. Elle avait mal pour eux, mal pour cette génération pervertie par l'influence qu'a pu avoir Lord Voldemort. Lily avait senti Severus se tendre en voyant la réaction de ses élèves. Il était sur le point de leur répondre mais Lily se servit de ses dons de legillimens.

**Laisse Sev'**

Lily était la seule personne à qui il ne fermait pas son esprit, ou pas totalement. Elle pouvait avoir accès à une grande partie de ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils avaient l'habitude de se parler en lisant dans leurs pensées. Un seul regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

**Je...**

**Tu ne leur à pas mis cela dans la tête, je sais**

Lily regarda Severus. Bien sur, il n'avait pas été des plus moral tout au long de sa vie mais il avait du le faire pour l'Ordre.

Ayant soif, elle décida de montrer ses talents de fille de Moldus. Sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, elle fit venir à elle le pichet d'eau et se servit un verre eau à elle et à Severus. D'un geste négligé, elle repoussa le pichet un peu plus loin. Des Slytherins semblaient admiratifs. Beaucoup avaient cesser de manger pour regarder. Lily et Severus, eux, continuaient de manger comme si de rien n'était. Seule Lily pouvait le voir mais Lily se retenait de sourire.

Mais .. comment .. ? bafouilla Malfoy.

Sortilèges informulés sans l'aide de la baguette Mr Malfoy. A défaut de savoir les maîtriser, vous devriez les connaître, le coupa Snape.

Votre parrain savait les maîtriser à votre âge, c'est même lui qui me les a appris, complèta Lily.

Vous avez aidé une Sang de ...

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La baguette de Snape était pointée sur lui en dessous de la table. Le jeune Slytherin se tordait de douleur sur son siège. Il semblait se débattre contre une force invisible qui voulait l'etouffer. Le visage de Severus, au contraire, restait impassible. Il ne pouvait plus entendre ce mot envers Lily.

Doucement, la Gryffindor posa sa main sur la baguette de Severus.

**Arrête Severus, ce n'est qu'un enfant**

Severus leva ses yeux noirs vers ceux de Lily. Elle avait raison. Lui aussi avait fait des erreurs étant jeune et il les payeraient toute sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait rester à ses côtés après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec son fils pour lequel elle s'était faite passée pour morte pendant dix-sept ?

**Severus, il étouffe**

Jettant un oeil vers Malfoy, qui commencait à tirer vers le violet, Severus lacha sa baguette sur la table. Son élève pu enfin respirer normalement mais cela il ne s'en souciait guère.

Chassez le naturel de Mangemort, il revient aussi vite qu'un Avadakedava, lanca James Potter depuis la table des Gryffondors.

Des rires se firent entendre aux tables des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles. Les Serpentards, eux, restèrent silencieux. Severus gardait son éternel air stoïc. On pouvait bien rire de lui jusqu'à s'en casser les côtes, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il continuait de manger les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Pour Lily, s'en était trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus des remarques de James. Il avait commencé à s'en prendre à Severus à Poudlard et avait continué pendant leur « fugue » de dix-sept ans. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas prendre sa défense ouvertement. Cela ajouterait de l'huile sur le feu et elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas par faiblesse qu'il ne répondait pas. Lily termina donc rapidement de manger et tira la manche de son ami.

On y va ?, demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Severus hocha légerement la tête et se leva à la suite de Lily. Il devaient maintenant traverser la Grande Salle. Lily marchait la tête haute en prenant bien soin d'éviter les regards d'incompréhensions de la part des Gryffondors. Soudainement, elle se senti attirée vers le bas. James avait attrapé le bras de son ex-femme et l'avait forcé à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle se dégaga vivement de son emprise.

Allons ma Lily, laisse Snivellus et reste avec ton fils, lui dit James sur un ton de reproche.

J'ai bien dis à Harry que je lui parlerais plus tard en privé. Il est avec toi et son parrain, il n'est donc pas seul que je sache !

Elle lanca un sourire à un fils.

Et puis je ne t'empêche pas d'être avec tes amis alors ne m'empêche pas d'etre avec les miens, James !

Des amis qui te trahi ...

Arrête James ! Tu sais très bien que toi aussi tu ..., le coupa séchement Lily.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Les deux Gryffondors se défiaient du regard. Le visage de Lily était devenu dur et froid. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. James ne savait que répondre. Il était vrai que le soir de leur pseudo-mort ne s'était pas déroulé comme la légende le racontait. Lily se pencha tout près de James.

Je tiens à toi James, mais je t'en supplie, arrête.

Elle se redressa et sourit à l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie puis elle se retourna vers Severus et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.


	3. Maraudeurs et compagnie

**Chapitre 3**

A peine la porte s'était refermée sur Lily et Severus que les conversations reprirent dans la Grande Salle. James pouvait voir se matérialiser des centaines de questions sur le visage de son fils. Mais il avait promis à Lily que ce serait elle qui expliquerait tous les détails à Harry et cela en grande partie car s'était elle qui avait été au centre du plan imaginé et appliqué par Dumbledore. De plus, James avait gardé une partie de son caractère d'adolescent. Il préférait de loin être celui qui ferait rire son fils. Dumbledore n'avait pas rendu service à James en le faisait redevenir adolescent. La bonne vieille époque des Maraudeurs était de retour, Harry remplaçant Pettigrow. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement son père, son parrain et Lupin. Il les avait là, devant lui, ayant le même âge. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de cette période en pénétrant dans la pensine de Snape. Harry avait pu voir que son père et sa bande n'étaient pas un modèle de gentillesse envers certaines personnes mais il s'en fichait éperdument de cela à cet instant. Ses parents et en particulier son père étaient idéalisés.

Cependant, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa mère restait avec son Professeur de Potions. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle allait tout lui expliquer de A à Z mais qu'avant de faire cela, elle devait régler des affaires avec Snape. Elle était restée très évasive sur le genre d'affaires mais cela avait l'air urgent et personnel. Il avait été fortement intrigué par cela. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Snape et sa mère étaient amis ou s'adressaient la parole, ni même que Snape avait déjà eu des amis autres que les Serpentard à Poudlard. Il n'osait pas demander d'explication à son père. La discussion se serait réduite à des insultes plus ou moins gratuites envers Snape. Bien sûr, il ne portait pas le Maître des Potions dans son cœur mais il était intrigué par le regard de sa mère lorsque son père l'avait critiqué.

L'annonce du divorce de ses parents ne l'avait pas choqué plus que cela. N'ayant jamais eu le temps de les voir en tant que couple, cela ne faisait presque pas de différence. De plus, il avait des questions bien plus importantes en tête. Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une main qui se glissait discrètement dans la sienne. C'était Ginny. Il formait un couple depuis un peu plus d'un an. Harry remarqua tout de suite la ressemblance frappante entre Ginny et sa mère. Ginny avait les mêmes cheveux d'un magnifique roux flamboyant. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur vert émeraude. Elle avait également le même visage aux traits fins et gracieux ainsi que le même petit air mutin lorsqu'elles souriaient. Elle était magnifique. James avait également remarqué la ressemblance mais aussi l'intérêt que lui portait son fils. Il avait autant de bon goût que son père. Il espérait seulement qu'il finirait ses jours avec elle comme il aurait voulu le faire avec sa Lily. Au lieu de cela, elle était redevenue Lily Evans quelques mois après que Lord Voldemort avait tenté de les tuer, eux et leur fils. Bien sûr, elle était restée très attachée à James, plus qu'avec Sirius et Lupin. Ils avaient gardé cette complicité intime mais il sentait bien que Lily n'attendait que le moment où elle retrouverait la liberté. Il avait pu comprendre et avait divorcé à contre cœur. Lily avait sûrement du avoir du mal à jouer avec les sentiments de James. Elle n'était pas totalement pure mais pas foncièrement mauvaise, bien loin de là. Ginny avait l'air d'être de la même trempe que Lily. Elle semblait vouloir attirer l'attention d'Harry pour qu'il la présente à son père, à en juger les regards en biais qu'elle lançait à James. Harry était sûrement trop euphorique et pensif pour comprendre. En tant que père, James se devait d'aider son fils.

- Harry, tu ne me présente pas ?, demanda James, en désignant Ginny du regard.

Cela eut l'effet de le sortir de ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur la table, toujours enlacée dans celle de Ginny.

Euh, oui bien sûr. Voici Ginny. Nous avons prévu de nous fiancer dans l'année.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter, répondit timidement Ginny.

C'est précisément ce moment que choisirent Remus et Sirius pour éclater de rire. Les deux compères essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur fou rire. Plusieurs fois, ils voulurent s'expliquer mais ils leur étaient tout simplement impossible d'articuler le moindre mot. Lupin fut le premier à se reprendre.

Excuse-nous, Ginny. C'est le « Monsieur Potter » qui nous a fait rire. C'est un titre bien trop sérieux pour notre Prongs !

Enfin, je vois qu'on a choisi le bon moment pour revenir. Personnellement, j'adore les mariages !

- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés Mons… Sirius !, corrigea tout de suite Ginny.

Sirius resta interdit, étonné par la repartie de la timide Ginny. Il baissa la tête en signe de défaite avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Lupin fit de même. Harry était aux anges. Sa Ginny avait l'air d'être bien acceptée par sa famille. Elle semblait à l'aise face à son père. A vrai dire, ils étaient tous les deux en grande discussion sur sa personne. Celui-ci écoutait d'une oreille. Il pensait à sa mère. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit avec eux. Enfin … il aurait à un moment ou à un autre un instant d'intimité avec elle. En attendant, il avait son père, son parrain et Lupin qui discutait joyeusement avec sa future fiancée.

Elle est magnifique Harry, murmura James à l'oreille de son fils.

- Merci, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

James prit son fils par les épaules et l'enlaça contre lui. Harry se laissa bercer doucement. Il se fit violence pour retenir ses larmes. Il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je suis fier de toi Harry, laissa échapper James.

Ils se redressèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait comme un enfant comme les autres, chose qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir être possible. Le grand Harry Potter, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ne rêvait que d'être un enfant comme les autres. Un enfant avec ses parents autour de lui pour le soutenir. Bien sûr, comme la vie d'Harry Potter n'est jamais comme celle des autres, ses parents étaient redevenus adolescents mais ils étaient là quand même. Il avait tant rêvé de l'époque des Maraudeurs, tant de fois regarder les noms de Prongs, Moony et Padfoot. Il imaginait son père en tenue de Quidditch, attrapant le Vif d'Or et offrant la victoire à Gryffondor. Il imaginait également Sirius, Remus et son père dans les dortoirs, passant leurs nuits à élaborer des plans pour visiter les endroits interdits de Poudlard. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait jamais pensé à sa mère en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Il se la représentait souvent au dessus de son berceau ou dans sa maison de Godric's Hollow. Il savait seulement qu'elle était douée en Potions et qu'elle n'était pas tombée tout de suite dans les bras de son père, pas avant que sa tête se soit un peu dégonflée. Il avait du mal à la voir étudiante et encore moins amie avec son Professeur de Potions.

Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas imaginer une amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard ? Surtout avec sa mère qui, d'après Remus, arrivait à voir le meilleur chez les gens. Peut-être que le Maître des Potions n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets.

James contemplait son fils. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait facilement imaginer quel choc son fils avait pu ressentir en voyant ses parents, vivants, entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lily avait voulu qu'ils rencontrent leur fils en privé dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais James, habitué aux grands spectacles, avait préféré une entrée plus théâtrale, histoire de surprendre tout le monde et de remettre à plus tard les explications. Mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pourrait pas reculer ce moment indéfiniment. Son fils était en droit de savoir la vérité sur son histoire, quitte à ce que cela chamboule complètement son univers. James espérait seulement que leur fils pourrait entendre la vérité sans leur en vouloir. La « mort » de Sirius avait déchiré le cœur de Harry. Ils leur avaient été difficiles de lui cacher le fait qu'il était encore vivant. Mais la mort de son parrain lui avait donné la force de continuer le combat contre Voldemort. James était légèrement jaloux de la complicité qui unissait Sirius et son fils. Il avait peur d'être relégué au second plan. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre et sa Lily et son fils …

On pourra même draguer des jolies filles de seconde année, s'exclama Sirius.

Padfoot … tu as toujours près de quarante ans, ne l'oublie pas, le raisonna Remus.

- On se limitera aux septièmes années majeures, surenchère James.

Les trois compères étaient fixés par la moitié des Gryffondor.

Je crois que vous avez choqué ces jeunes âmes pures et innocentes mes amis, lança Lupin.

- J'aurais bien aimé les voir eux … Rencontrer des femmes alors qu'on est sensés être morts. Les fantômes ne sont pas trop coopératifs. Enfin, ils nous restent notre chère MacGo, murmura James.

Cette remarque déclencha une vague de rire à la table des Gryffondor. James avait repris son rôle de meneur et d'adolescent populaire. Les Maraudeurs étaient bel et bien reformés.

Harry avait toujours eu des bons échos à propos de son père ou du moins des échos justes. Il en arrivait presque à plaindre Snape et à comprendre pourquoi il le haïssait autant. Il était totalement son antithèse. Son père était un bel homme, populaire, sportif alors que Snape était disgracieux, peu soigné, mal aimé, frêle … Sans savoir pourquoi, la question de Snape lui revenait sans cesse en tête, telle une litanie. Il avait son père sous les yeux et il dissertait mentalement sur son horrible Professeur de Potions. Harry décida de le chasser pour une énième fois de son esprit.

- Harry, murmura doucement Ginny.

Harry se tourna lentement vers elle en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

Ca va ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup …

Avec mon père, il y a assez de Potter qui parlent pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit Harry en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras voir ta mère bientôt. Elle te dira tout, j'en suis sure.

Harry opina du chef avant de retourner dans la conversation avec son père, son parrain, Lupin et ses amis. Il était bien décidé à attendre que sa mère revienne pour repenser à tout cela.


	4. L&S

NdA: VRAIMENT DESOLEE pour le retard, mais entre le bac et ma fainéantise, je ne suis pas gâtée ! Mais j'ai pris de l'avance voilà ce que je fais au lieu d'écouter mes cours de philo et littérature … ! Je suis en train de finir le chapitre 6 mais je ne posterai que les chapitres un par un … J'essaye d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance pour poster les autres. En tout cas, bonne lecture et j'espère que quelques mystères vont s'éclaircir … !

* * *

Severus ferma la porte derrière Lily. Il avait peine à croire que sa Lily, la même qu'il avait quittée lors de leurs dix-sept ans, était là devant lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire d'idées. Ses sentiments ne devaient surement pas être les mêmes qu'à l'époque. Avec le temps, elle avait du s'attacher fortement à Potter et se rendre compte que Snivellus n'était qu'un simple Deatheater. Mais une petite voix en lui-même lui disait qu'en ce moment, elle était avec lui et non pas avec James, ni avec son fils.

Lily regardait Severus, son Severus. Comme toujours, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle allait devoir le remettre en confiance. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, cela était compréhensible.

Soudainement, il l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils allaient vers ses appartements dans un silence religieux. Les deux compères arrivèrent près des cachots où se trouvaient les appartements de Severus ainsi que les salles de classe où avaient lieu les cours de Potions, l'un des cours communs des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Les cours passés à ses côtés à le regarder manier les ingrédients avec dextérité, à se frôler mutuellement … Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par un elfe de maison.

- Le repas est prêt, Maître Severus, lança l'elfe.

Lily sursauta avant d'éclater de rire. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'elfe pour le remercier.

- Libère le, demanda-t-elle à Severus qui s'était tapi dans l'ombre.

Il retrouvait bien là sa Lily. Il connaissait sa position par rapport aux elfes de maison. Elle aurait adhéré à la SALE sans hésitation.

- Je ne le maltraite pas, je le paye parfois … et puis, j'en ai besoin. Il a vraiment l'air d'un petit elfe sale, malheureux et battu ?

Lily répondit par un sourire. L'elfe avait en effet l'air heureux. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Severus. Ils étaient sombres et sobres. Un grand lit à baldaquin en ébène trônait dans la pièce. Son bureau, sur lequel l'elfe avait déposé le repas, était tout de suite à droite de la porte, en biais. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Enfin, Lily mangeait. Elle voulait faire honneur aux plats qu'avaient préparés les elfes. Severus, lui, l'observait. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas des plus attirantes dans cette posture. Qui pouvait se vanter de l'être en mangeant ? Mais il la regardait quand même, décryptait chacun de ses gestes. Il maudissait Dumbledore de les avoir rendus à l'état d'adolescents. Les réflexes de cet âge revenaient. Il n'était plus froid et hautain. Il avait du mal à contenir ses sentiments. Il souffrait de ne pas la toucher et en même temps, la regarder était tout aussi dur. Elle avait quitté James mais était-ce pour le retrouver lui ? Après vingt ans, elle l'avait peut-être oublié en tant qu'amant, en tant qu'amour ? Il y avait un combat intérieur dans la tête de Severus. Elle était là avec lui, donc elle tenait à lui, mais de quelle façon ? Comme il y avait vingt ans ou était-elle dégoutée par ce qu'il était devenu ? Il releva les yeux pour voir Lily tendre sa main vers lui.

- Sev ? Tu peux me passer l'eau ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un soupir.

- Sev ?

L'intéressé releva la tête pour regarder Lily dans les yeux. Celle-ci soutint son regard.

- J'ai tout de suite tout avoué à James après notre « mort ». On a divorcé peu de temps après, lâcha-t-elle tout en se levant.

Elle commença à arpenter la pièce. Près du lit, elle trouva son ancienne cravate de Gryffondor. Lily voulut se retourner pour parler à Severus mais elle se cogna à lui. Elle resta collée à lui sans bouger. Puis doucement, elle sentit les bras de Severus l'entourer. Encouragée par ce contact, elle passa une main autour de sa taille et une autre dans son dos. Son souffla s'accéléra et des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Pour la calmer, Severus la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et glissa sa main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur leurs joues. Aucun des deux ne fermait son esprit. Ils pouvaient y lire allègrement la pléiade de sentiments qui déferlait en eux. Ils s'aimaient encore, comme avant. Ils s'étaient attendus pendant vingt ans. Ils avaient souffert et haï Dumbledore mutuellement. Mais le dire avec des mots aurait paru tellement cliché.

Doucement la main de Severus glissa vers la joue de Lily. Elle était mouillée par ses larmes. Il retraça le contour de ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent quand elle déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait contenir ses tremblements. Lily s'écarta pour le regarder. Il avait l'air d'être partagé entre le bien-être et la tristesse. Elle aurait voulu effacer ses remords et ses souffrances mais quelque chose lui disait que rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ces vingt dernières années. Mais elle avait au moins le même laps de temps pour essayer de le guérir.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa Lily le regardait, pleine de mélancolie. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers son lit. Il la laissa s'allonger et se mit à ses côtés en se lovant derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras et enroula ses jambes dans les siennes. Les cheveux de Lily s'étalaient derrière elle. Severus les embrassait du bout des lèvres. Leur odeur le plongeait dans une bulle protectrice. Il en fut vite sorti par la voix de Lily.

- Sev ?

- Oui, Lily?, répondit-il la voix encore toute endormie.

- Tu restes avec moi maintenant, hein ? Quoi qu'on puisse dire ?, demanda Lily avec un mélange de détermination et de voix enfantine.

Severus resta interdit face à la question de Lily. Bien sûr, qu'il voulait la retrouver mais cela sera-t-il encore possible lorsque Harry et les autres connaitront leur histoire ? Et puis, il n'allait pas décemment lui avouer comme cela qu'il n'attendait que ce moment depuis vingt ans !

- Les plans d'avenir ne fonctionnent jamais … Pour l'instant, nous sommes là.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Ce furtif contact incendia littéralement Lily. Un frisson lui traversa tout le corps. C'était si bon d'être tout contre lui. Elle avait eu raison d'attendre et d'espérer de le revoir. Cette sensation valait toutes les souffrances du monde.

- Non tu restes avec moi, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se retourna face à lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Severus hocha la tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien de la faire pleurer. Mais elle se laissait guider par l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui alors que Severus avait coutume d'agir selon ce que lui dictait sa raison. Pourtant, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait : tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mais malgré la chute de Lord Voldemort, le monde n'était pas plus parfait qu'avant. L'activité des Deatheaters avait cessée, remplacée par de nouvelles querelles, certes moins sérieuses et dangereuses mais toutes aussi réelles. Les anciens Deatheathers repentis n'étaient acceptés que parce que le Ministère et Albus Dumbledore avait donné leur aval et rassuré la population. Mais peu d'anciens fidèles de Voldemort avaient pu retrouver un emploi après leur passage à Azkaban. Oui parce qu'il fallait ajouter à cela que tous les Deatheaters y avait été emprisonné pour une durée plus ou moins longue.

Severus y avait passé six mois, le temps que Dumbledore réunisse tous les éléments qui prouvaient son innocence. Beaucoup n'avaient pas survécu à leur séjour. Ils passaient leurs journées à ressasser toutes les actions commises contre des Moldus ou des sorciers. Les meurtres, les tortures leur revenaient en mémoire, les conduisant jusqu'à la folie et même jusqu'à la mort pour certains d'entre eux.

Étant le bras droit de Voldemort, Severus n'avait pas souvent tué ou torturé de sang froid mais il avait été obligé d'ordonner des exécutions. La douleur et les remords sont aussi grands pour celui qui donne l'ordre et celui qui exécute. Mais son plus grand tourment, l'acte qui revenait telle une litanie, était sa trahison envers Lily. Maintes fois, il avait été tenté d'appeler les Détraqueurs pour qu'ils abrègent sa torture morale. Il avait beau se dire qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, rien ne pouvait calmer le remord qui le rongeait.

Voilà ce qui tourmentait Severus à cet instant précis. Être avec lui, c'était s'exposer à tous ses désagréments, à toutes ses disgrâces. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le cliché : je t'aime mais je ne te mérite pas. Mais Lily devait bien prendre conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être avec lui. Après vingt ans, tout cela était dérisoire. Peut-être le savait-elle déjà, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils auraient des obstacles de taille. Sa réputation et l'histoire de son couple avait été l'étendard de la lutte contre Voldemort. Leur fils, Harry était un symbole et un acteur de cette guerre. Remettre en question leur histoire serait le remettre lui-même en cause. En plus de cela s'ajoutait les actes qu'il avait commis envers Lily. Serait-il capable d'accepter que Lily lui pardonne ? Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Severus. Même s'il se refusait à le montrer, il était grandement perturbé par le retour de Lily. Mais qui ne le serait pas dans sa situation ?

Il laissa toutes ces questions en suspens pour revenir auprès de Lily. Elle s'était blottie contre lui et essayait de calmer sa crise de larmes. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous la chemise de Severus et lui caressaient doucement le ventre. Ce geste calmait Lily mais excitait les sens de son ami. Les mains de la jeune femme continuèrent leur exploration. Elles se glissèrent dans son dos et retracèrent la ligne de la colonne vertébrale de Severus. Ce contact faillit lui arracher un gémissement. Mais il se retint en serrant Lily plus fortement dans ses bras. Celle-ci continua son chemin dans le dos de Severus, lui donnant des vagues de frissons.

Lily ne savait que penser. Elle pouvait sentir que lui aussi l'aimait et avait envie d'elle mais il se bornait à ne pas la toucher directement. Elle se détacha à contre-cœur de son corps et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'y lisait pas de peur, ni de dégoût. Mais cela ne la rassurait qu'à moitié. Lily essaya donc un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais Severus eut un mouvement de recul. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur le visage de Lily. Pourquoi refusait-il tout contact charnel avec elle?

- Je …, commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Severus voyait sa détresse et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Lily, je ne veux pas aller plus loin …

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Ainsi donc, les vingt ans de séparation avaient eu raison de lui et de ses sentiments ?

- Non Lily ! Je ne veux pas aller plus loin avant d'avoir retrouver nos corps d'adultes. Je ne te laisse pas, ma Lily !

Disant cela, Severus enlaça Lily dans ses bras. Elle avait cru qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Non, elle n'y était pas du tout. Mais il voulait se montrer tel qu'il était maintenant et non pas dans le corps de l'adolescent qu'elle avait quitté il y avait vingt ans de cela.

- D'accord Sev, répondit calmement Lily. Je comprends mais …

Elle se leva, ne finissant pas sa phrase. Elle était à présent assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle se retourna vers lui en le fixant.

- Mais ?, demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché.

- Mais il ne faut plus que je reste avec toi, dans ton lit, comme ça alors !

Son air mutin se mélangeait à de la vraie tristesse. Elle avait raison, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable en restant comme cela, ensemble. Severus acquiesça et se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Prête à affronter les autres ?


	5. Animaux de Foire

_Chapter 5_

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés dans le hall que Lily lâcha la main de Severus. Maintenant, ils devaient se conduire comme des adultes. Ils ne pouvaient se laisser aller à des batifolages d'enfant au vue de leur situation. De plus, Severus devait garder contenance devant ses élèves. Ceux-ci étaient rassemblés dans le Hall devant Dumbledore. Lily put remarquer que les Maraudeurs étaient avec Harry et ses amis mais elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas devoir laisser Severus seul. Celui-ci écoutait Dumbledore avec attention. Lily en profita pour le regarder. Non, il n'avait rien d'un James Potter, non il n'était pas beau mais c'était pourtant lui qui détenait son cœur. Avec peine, elle détacha son regard de Severus pour écouter le discours de Dumbledore.

Nous allons suivre les cours presque normalement. Vous commencerez par Métamorphose et vous continuerez avec Histoire de la Magie. Il n'y a que le cours de Potions que vous n'aurez pas, le Professeur Rogue étant … indisponible.

A ces paroles, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus et Lily. Il gardait son éternel air stoïque mais Lily avait du mal à rester insensible à tous ses regards haineux envers Severus. Si seulement ils savaient qui ils avaient en face d'eux.

Je vous en prie, continuez Professeur, dit Lily, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

Bien, alors à la place du cours de Potions, vous assisterez à un cours de Duel entre nos chers revenants et anciens élèves. J'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant de voir le comportement de personne ayant déjà combattu ou connu Lord Voldemort.

Cette remarque fut accompagnée d'une vague de murmures. La plupart des élèves étaient plutôt enthousiastes à cette idée. En ce qui concernait les principaux intéressés, les réactions étaient plus mitigées. James et Sirius souriaient, rien qu'à l'idée de se battre en duel contre Severus. Lily ne voyait là qu'un moyen d'afficher encore plus clairement leur haine réciproque. Justement, les Maraudeurs, accompagnés d'Harry, s'avançaient vers eux.

Alors Severus, prêt à être pendu en l'air par la jambe ?, lança James.

Oui, et après Evans va venir à son secours et il va encore la traiter de Sang de Bourbe, ajouta Sirius.

Je vois que la chance de grandir n'a pas été donnée à tout le monde même après vingt ans, répondit simplement Severus, lassé.

Que pouvait-il répondre de plus ? Rien n'avait changé durant ses vingt dernières années. Ils restaient les mêmes. James s'apprêtait à répondre mais Lily le coupa.

En quelle salle, le cours de Métamorphose ?

Harry prit sa mère par le bras et la conduisit devant la salle. Ils purent discuter un peu seuls.

Je suis désolée que tu nous voies comme cela, avec toutes nos rancœurs, tous nos mystères, …

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il était pris entre deux feux : son père qui était l'un des célèbres Maraudeurs et sa mère qui semblait détenir bien des réponses.

Arrivés devant la salle, Lily enlaça son fils. Elle lui murmura des « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes. Depuis son arrivée, sa mère était restée distante envers lui. Il en venait presque à douter de son amour pour lui. Mais sa mère était bien là, à lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer et à lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et était fière de lui.

On ratera le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et on parlera, d'accord ?

Lily s'écarta de son fils pour le regarder. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Harry ferma les yeux sous ce contact. Lily souriait. Elle avait vu son Severus et maintenant son fils, les deux hommes les plus importants dans sa vie.

Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. James, Sirius et Remus étaient en tête du cortège. Ils parlaient fort en faisant de grands gestes comme à leur habitude. Ils allaient pouvoir briller en Métamorphose. Le groupe s'approcha de Lily et Harry.

Ah, ma Lily, tu t'es enfin souvenue que tu avais un fils, lança James.

Lily décida de ne rien répondre. James voulait la pousser à bout et elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle l'ignora royalement pour s'adresser à Harry et ses amis.

Qui est le plus doué en Métamorphose ?

D'une même voix, la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor répondirent Hermione. Celle-ci se cachait dans sa cape. Elle était rouge de gêne.

Il n'y a pas de honte à être douée, voyons. J'avais aussi la réputation d'être Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Qui-Passe-Sa-Vie-A-La-Bibliothèque.

Vraiment ?, demanda spontanément Ron.

Oh oui ! J'étais souvent devant à écouter les Professeurs, à écrire mots pour mots ce qu'ils disaient et à courir à la bibliothèque pour lire le maximum de livres sur le sujet.

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Lily les regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

C'est rien maman, tu viens juste de décrire parfaitement Hermione.

Lily éclata de rire à son tour. Son fils savait s'entourer de bonnes personnes.

Et bien, étudier n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, il me semble ?

On m'a dit que les potions étaient ta matière préférée, c'est vrai ?

Pour une fois, la rumeur ne ment pas ! C'était le cours dans lequel j'étais la plus douée et que j'aimais le plus. Il faut dire que j'étais avec le meilleur élève de Poudlard. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé à progresser.

Un Gryffondor était le meilleur élève de Poudlard ?, s'enquit tout de suite Hermione.

Lily la corrigea tout de suite.

Non. Il était à Serpentard. Il est d'ailleurs devenu le plus doué des Maîtres des Potions.

Vous faisiez équipe avec …

Ron laissa sa phrase en suspens avec dégout.

Oui avec Severus Rogue, répondit Lily sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Heureusement, les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent pour annoncer le début du cours. Instinctivement, les élèves se placèrent par maisons sans se mélanger. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Severus attendirent que tous les élèves se placent pour s'asseoir. Lily était entre James et Severus. Elle pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Elle aurait voulu prendre la main de Severus mais elle se retint. Ils étaient en cours et ce n'était pas le moment. Les deux Professeurs stoppèrent ses réflexions.

Comme vous l'avez compris, les cours vont être légèrement différents aujourd'hui. Nous allons profiter d'avoir des personnes qui se sont battues en première ligne pour nous concentrer sur la pratique. Mais avant, qui peut me dire la différence entre un animagus et un métamorphe ?

Une main se leva aussi vite qu'un éclair. C'était celle d'Hermione. Lily sourit en la voyant ; tout à fait elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Le Professeur Dumbledore donna la parole à la jeune fille qui semblait être la seule à vouloir répondre.

Les deux peuvent se transformer. Mais un animagus l'apprend et ne peut devenir qu'un seul animal alors qu'un métamorphe l'est de naissance et peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence.

Exact, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui nous avons la chance d'avoir trois animagus : James Potter, Sirius Black et moi-même, ajouta McGonagall.

A vrai dire, la coupa Dumbledore, nous en avons plus. Lily, Severus, …

Dumbledore les incita à se lever et à venir rejoindre le deux Maraudeurs avant de reprendre.

James, Sirius et Severus sont animagus et Lily est métamorphe.

Tous les élèves écoutaient à présent les deux Professeurs. Etre métamorphe était chose plutôt rare. Les Maraudeurs semblaient à l'aise. Lily et Severus l'étaient beaucoup moins. Ils n'avaient pas choisi de dévoiler cela à tout le monde.

D'un seul coup, James et Sirius prirent respectivement la forme d'un cerf et d'un chien. Severus et Lily se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien que l'animagus de Severus susciterait des réactions. Un regard insistant mais bienveillant de Dumbledore l'obligea à se transformer. Un magnifique lion, pareil à celui des Gryffondor, apparut aux côtés de Lily. La seule chose qui restait de Severus était ses yeux d'un noir profond. Tout le monde était subjugué. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Certains avaient parié sur le serpent ou la chauve-souris, mais jamais un lion.

L'effet de surprise passé, le Professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

On ne choisit pas l'animagus. Il se détermine en fonction de notre caractère et aussi des raisons qui nous poussent à en devenir un. La personnalité tiens un rôle important dans la détermination. Ces trois animagus représentent la facette dominante de la personnalité de James Potter, Sirius Black et … Severus Rogue.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Tous cherchaient à savoir pourquoi les trois hommes étaient respectivement un cerf, un chien et un lion. La plupart des débats concernaient le professeur Rogue. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les hypothèses formulées par les élèves. Ça allait de railleries en railleries. Elle concentra son attention sur le lion à côté d'elle. Lily s'assit près de lui et commença à lui caresse la crinière flamboyante. Le lion se tourna vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Lily pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Severus ne voulait pas montrer son animagus. Encore une fois, Dumbledore avait décidé pour lui. Elle caressa sa truffe comme pour essayer de chasser la tristesse. Les yeux du lion étaient remplis de larmes. Lily maudissait Dumbledore à cet instant. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami.

Ca va passer, Sev. Ne leur montre rien.

Elle fut interpellée par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Vous avez une idée sur le pourquoi de leur animagus ?

Lily respira. Il la mettait face au mur mais elle était bien décidée à ne dire que ce qu'elle voulait bien dévoiler.

James et Sirius sont devenus animagus pour aider Remus lors des nuits de pleine lune. Cela leur permettait de lui tenir compagnie. Sirius est un chien car il a toujours eu ce comportement enjoué et joueur comme peut l'être un jeune chiot. James est un cerf car il a toujours été très fier. C'est un meneur d'homme qui se distingue parmi les autres tout comme le cerf avec ses bois. Sev…erus est devenu animagus pour moi. Il a vite compris que j'étais métamorphe. Il a appris seul à devenir animagus pour me faire la surprise et que l'on puisse se transformer ensemble. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que j'étais un monstre pour pouvoir me transformer à tout va. Severus m'a aidé à m'accepter en devenant un animgus.

La voix de Lily commençait à trembler. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point Severus l'avait aidée et soutenue. Dumbledore voulait poser une autre question mais les trois hommes choisirent ce moment-là pour retrouver forme humaine. La main de Lily, qui était restée sur la crinière du lion, se retrouva sur l'épaule de Severus. Ils échangèrent un regard et Lily retira rapidement sa main. Dumbledore les renvoya à leur place sauf Lily.

Parlez nous de votre condition de méta…

Que dire ? Je l'ai découvert quand j'avais trois ans. Au départ, je n'arrivais qu'à changer la couleur de mes cheveux. Puis progressivement, j'ai pris la forme d'objets, de fleurs, d'animaux et enfin d'humains.

Une main se leva parmi l'assistance, c'était celle d'Hermione.

C'est très rare de prendre l'apparence d'autres êtres humains !

Je sais, Miss Granger. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous expliquer pourquoi moi je le peux.

Et on peut avoir une démonstration ?, demanda une voix narquoise.

Bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit Lily plein d'assurance.

Instantanément, Lily se matérialisa en Monsieur Malefoy Père. Elle se dirigea un pas ferme vers le petit blond.

Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? Assez ressemblant ?

Drago ne bougeait plus. Son père avait une telle influence sur lui que même le fait de voir son image le figeait sur place. Tout aussi vite Lily se transforma en biche, chienne, lionne et enfin en pot de fleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily se matérialisa devant la classe puis alla rejoindre Severus et les Maraudeurs. Elle se sentait mise à nu tout comme Severus. Dumbledore et McGonagall continuèrent leur cours. Ils n'étaient que leurs animaux de foire personnels qu'ils montraient pour faire les fiers. Lily n'avait même plus la force de réagir. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle regarda Severus. Celui-ci fixait un point invisible devant lui. Dumbledore avait encore une fois trahi sa confiance. Doucement, Lily glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur celle de Severus. Sans attendre, il prit sa main et la serra. Il avait encore sa Lily. Elle ne l'avait jamais trahi même si …

Le cours des pensées de Severus fut interrompu par la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Profitant de la cohue générale, Lily attira Severus dans ses bras.

Je vais tout lui dire.

Elle s'écarta aussi vite de ses bras. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son fils mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans l'ignorance. Lily tremblait et Severus put le sentir. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres, si bien que pour les autres, il n'avait fait que passer devant elle.

Lily sorti de la salle avec le goût des lèvres de Severus sur les siennes et le courage qui allait avec.


	6. Révélations

**N.d.A:** Merci pour les reviews et ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs listes d'auteur ou story. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui en dévoile un peu plus sur le mystère Evans ! Bonne lecture. Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture.

Harry attendait sa mère à la sortie de la salle. Il était pressé de savoir toute la vérité sur sa famille. Il avait passé sa vie à résoudre des mystères, c'en était assez maintenant. Tout allait enfin être clair pour lui...

Après avoir quitté Severus, Lily quitta la salle et trouva vite son fils. Elle était encore sonnée par le baiser de Severus mais elle se devait de rassembler ses esprits. Elle allait raconter son histoire, l'histoire de sa vie à son fils.

Lily le rejoignit enfin et l'entraina sans un mot dans les couloirs jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle passa trois fois devant et la salle sur demande se matérialisa devant elle. Lily y entra, Harry à sa suite. Ils y trouvèrent une salle remplie par une cheminée, un canapé et des tapis. C'était un lieu intime, propice à la confidence. Doucement, il se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Harry était face à sa mère. Lily pouvait voir toutes les questions dans les yeux de son fils. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir et au contraire, cela la rassurait un peu. Il était curieux et lui portait de l'intérêt. Lily se mit à l'aise, passa les jambes sous elle et posa son coude sur la tête du canapé avant de planter son regard dans celui de son fils.

- Je suis Lily Rose Evans. Tes grands-parents étaient tous deux moldus. Je vivais avec eux et Pétunia, que tu as connue. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de son comportement. Elle a toujours été jalouse du fait que je sois une sorcière et pas elle.

Harry fut grandement étonné d'apprendre cela. Il n'avait jamais compris la nature de sa haine envers lui. Elle aurait donc voulu avoir les mêmes dons que lui ...

- Enfin... J'ai donc commencé à produire de la magie très tôt. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes parents au départ par honte puis après par goût de l'aventure. Pétunia et moi allions souvent au terrain de jeux du village et quand nous étions seules, je m'amusais à léviter ou à faire éclore des fleurs dans ma main. Pétunia détestait cela. Elle était envieuse et effrayée en même temps. Et puis un jour, au moment de rentrer à la maison, j'entends une voix derrière moi qui me dit : « Tu es une sorcière ». Je me retourne et je vois un garçon de mon âge, à peu près huit ans, aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux ...

Harry buvait littéralement le récit de sa mère. Elle lui racontait sa vie, sans cachotteries. Sa franchise lui faisait chaud au cœur. On avait passé sa vie à lui donner une vérité arrangée, déformée, une histoire officielle... La dernière phrase de sa mère avait alerté Harry. Une jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau cireuse...

Lily n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans l'esprit de son fils. Elle y voyait de la peur, de l'interrogation et... du dégoût. Il avait reconnu le jeune garçon dont elle parlait.

- Oui, c'est Severus Snape. Il a été mon premier contact avec la magie. Je t'avoue que sur le coup, j'étais perplexe. Je voyais bien que je pouvais provoquer des choses... bizarres, mais de là à croire à une communauté sorcière... Severus est revenu le lendemain et le surlendemain. On se donnait rendez-vous dans un lieu isolé dans la forêt et il m'expliquait tout à propos du monde sorcier. C'est par lui que j'ai connu Poudlard, les quatre maisons, les différences entre sang pur et nés moldus, Voldemort, Azkaban...

Severus Snape, ami avec sa mère ? Si ce n'était pas elle en personne qui était en train de le dire, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Son premier contact avec le monde sorcier avait donc été la chauve-souris graisseuse. Sans oser demander, Harry se posait une question : comment lui avait-il expliqué les différences entre sang pur et nés moldus ? Avait-il dit que les nés moldus étaient plus faibles que les sang purs ? Harry était en pleine confusion. Pour lui, Snape avait abusé de la confiance de sa mère. Il avait commencé son travail de traître plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- On est très vite devenus meilleurs amis. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où j'ai pris le Poudlard Express avec lui. J'étais toute excitée et à côté de moi, Severus était aussi calme qu'une pierre. Il était même un peu triste. Il se doutait que le Choixpeau ne nous enverrait pas dans la même Maison. Moi, j'avais encore l'espoir d'être à Serpentard avec lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre sa mère, d'un air horrifié :

- Tu voulais aller à Serpentard ?

- Je voulais être avec mon meilleur ami. Je voulais l'attendre dans la salle commune et y passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Depuis mes huit ans, on avait passé presque tous nos moments libres ensemble, je voulais juste que ça continue. Et puis, tous les Serpentards ne tournent pas mal.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Harry semblait avoir du mal à comprendre l'attachement de sa mère à son professeur de Potions. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il ne savait encore rien de leur passé, elle n'en était qu'à la genèse de son histoire. Lily devait tout lui dire avant d'en débattre avec lui. Mais lui aussi devait l'écouter avant de juger. Son esprit était perverti par l'histoire officielle que l'on n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter.

- Je me revois encore en train de supplier le Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard. A chaque fois que j'entrais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je tentais ma chance mais il n'a jamais voulu. Avec le recul, heureusement qu'il n'a pas cédé. Mais à l'époque, c'était dur. Dur d'être amis entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. On ne se voyait pas aussi souvent et seulement dans des lieux isolés. Il subissait beaucoup de pression. Imagine, un Serpentard qui fréquentait une Gryffondor Sang de Bourbe...

L'évocation de ce mot fit grimacer Harry. Il avait déjà entendu Snape le dire à sa mère alors qu'elle essayait de l'aider mais cela, elle semblait l'avoir oublié.

- On a du arrêter de se voir pendant un moment. Tout un mois sans le voir ou lui parler, un des pires moments de ma vie. C'était en deuxième année. Bien sûr, j'avais d'autres amis à Poudlard, mais c'était différent. Ce fut pendant cette période que j'ai connu Remus, Peter, Sirius et James. J'étais plus proche de Remus. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de sensible chez lui. Mais Severus me manquait beaucoup et Dumbledore l'avait remarqué. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait une amitié Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il nous a donc parlé de la Salle sur Demande. On s'était donné rendez-vous pour son anniversaire, le 9 janvier. Le revoir, c'était comme revivre. Et ce fut à ce moment que nous sommes devenus plus que des amis...

Harry était à deux doigts de hurler. Snape et sa mère ? Ensemble ? Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle avait l'air d'évoquer cela sans amertume.

Oh oui, elle ne ressentait pas d'amertume. C'était l'un des instants gravés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contacts avec Severus. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'étaient détachés lentement l'un de l'autre et, sans réfléchir, ils s'étaient embrassés. Leurs lèvres s'étaient d'abord scellées sans un mouvement puis elle s'étaient cherchées, séparées pour mieux se retrouver. Il se donnaient rendez-vous une à deux fois par semaine sans cette salle.

- Mais notre histoire s'est compliquée. Un jour, en cinquième année, Dumbledore nous convoqua dans son bureau. Il avait besoin de Severus comme espion. Il devait gagner la confiance de Lord Voldemort pour aider l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait donc éviter tout contact avec des non purs et des nés moldus. Mais arrêter de se voir ne suffisait pas. Dumbledore voulait que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre pour soi-disant me protéger. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Severus ait un motif de rester de notre côté. Et j'étais ce motif. Nous avons donc inventé un stratagème, celui que tu as vu dans la pensine. On devait profiter d'une dispute entre lui et James pour prouver à tout le monde que notre amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle était. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a appelée Sang de Bourbe. Tous les Gryffondor l'ont entendu et cela a sonné la fin de notre amitié et de notre amour... enfin, aux yeux des autres. Même si on ne se voyait plus, ne se parlait plus, ne se touchait plus, l'amour était toujours là. Mais j'ai du me rapprocher de James sur conseil de Dumbledore. Je n'y étais pas forcée, j'avais des sentiments pour ton père. Pas aussi fort que ceux que j'avais pour Severus, mais des sentiments quand même.

Harry tombait de très haut. Sa mère avait connu son père par dépit ! Il aurait du être le fils de Snape ! C'était trop pour lui. Il se leva du canapé et commença à arpenter frénétiquement la pièce. L'histoire de James et Lily Potter n'était que fabulations.

Lily laissa son fils digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était normal qu'il réagisse mal. Elle chamboulait toutes ses certitudes. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, laisse moi !, lança-t-il.

Ce geste renvoya Lily des années en arrière.


	7. Forever Young

**N.d.A:** Re bonjour chers fans ! Je suis désolée pour l'absence mais la vie, la fac, ca prend du temps ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre juste avant mes partiels. Donc je ne pense pas que vous aurez des nouvelles de moi avant looongtemps ! Enfin, j'ai déjà le plan en tête et même la fin. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre qui relève le mystère de la fic. Voici comme moi j'envisage la vraie histoire de Lily Evans. Enfin, tout n'est pas dit dans ce chapitre, il y a encore d'autres surprises qui vous attend. Mais voici un bon morceau du mystère Evans/Snape.

_Chapter 7 - Forever Young_

Fin des BUSES de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lily était un de dernières personnes à sortir de la salle. Pendant un instant, elle avait été tentée d'aller à la bibliothèque mais elle suivit le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers le parc. Severus était sorti avant elle. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller lui parler des examens mais les ordres de Dumbledore lui revinrent en tête. Elle devait mettre fin à son amitié avec Severus. Cela lui brisait le cœur mais elle devait le faire. Plein de pourquoi résonnaient dans sa tête. Il y avait d'autres personnes de Severus pour faire ce travail. Enfin, elle se doutait que Severus devait ressentir de la fierté d'avoir été choisi. Des éclats de rires interrompirent ses pensées. Tout les élèves étaient rassemblés près d'un arbre dans le parc. Lily s'approcha du groupe et eu la désagréable surprise de voir Severus suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son Severus dans cette situation. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa défense, que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses mais Lily était Lily, toujours prête à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aimait.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily.

La réplique avait fusé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était regarder Severus. Il avait les yeux remplis de haine, de tristesse et d'excuses. Elle n'entendit même pas James lui parler. Elle ne voyait que le regard de Severus. Lily avait compris avant même d'entendre la phrase. C'était aujourd'hui et maintenant que tout se finissait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

Lily essaya de rester impassible devant l'insulte. Severus était intelligent. Il avait trouvé exactement le bon moyen de mettre terme à notre amitié devant les autres élèves de Poudlard. Personne ne pourrait pardonner une telle insulte. Mais en disant cela, il s'exposait encore plus aux remarques de Potter et sa bande. Elle réussit cependant à se reprendre pour lui lancer une répartie mais le ton n'y était pas. Les autres pensaient que c'était l'insulte. Pour Lily, ce moment était synonyme de la fin de son amitié avec Severus. C'était son pire souvenir. Elle tourna donc les talons pour retourner vers le château. Elle savait que Severus ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit mais les larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de foncer tête baissée vers la bibliothèque. Lily y passa la journée. Elle ne voulait pas affronter les autres et surtout faire semblant de ne pas voir son Severus. Manque de courage ? Non, Lily en était remplie mais Dumbledore lui en demandait trop d'un seul coup. Elle connaissait Severus depuis toujours. C'était comme arrêter de manger un aliment que l'on adore, comme arrêter la drogue. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son sevrage petit à petit et se plonger dans le travail pour être un bon moyen de commencer.

A la fin des cours, Lily se fondit dans la masse des élèves qui rentraient vers leur dortoirs. Personne ne l'avait encore vu et c'est incognito qu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais une fois dedans, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Il fallait dédramatiser tout cela.

- Je ne suis pas morte les amis. Le mieux c'est d'oublier pour ne pas envenimer la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Certains souhaitaient une vengeance en bonne et due forme, surtout les maraudeurs. Mais d'autres applaudissaient son courage et sa tendance à pardonner pour éviter un conflit plus important. En tout cas, son discours avait eu l'avantage de la laisser monter dans sa chambre sans qu'on l'envahisse de questions et de soutien dont elle n'avait que faire. Elle devait se retrouver seule pour faire le point et trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elle devait savoir comment elle allait gérer le fait de ne plus pouvoir parler à l'homme qu'elle aime et, pire, de devoir se rapprocher de son pire ennemi. Elle eut le droit à deux heures de paix avant que tout le monde ne rentre dans leurs chambres et bien sur, toutes les filles passèrent par sa chambre pour demander des nouvelles ou faire leur lot de commentaire. Elle avait beau être dans une chambre seule vu sa position de préfêt, c'était comme si elle était toujours dans les dortoirs tellement il y avait du passage. Mais avec l'avancée de l'heure, tout le monde regagna son lit. Elle put réflechir à loisir mais il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à tout cela; elle devait se résoudre à attendre et suivre les ordres de Dumbledore. Lily le détestait mais il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, en tout cas, elle l'espérait fortement.

Au bout de quelques heure, une fille, un de ses amies, entra dans sa chambre. C'était une deuxième année, une poufsouffle de plus, mais elles étaient très proches. La jeune poufsouffle avait quelque problème dans sa maison et Dumbledore avait accepté que Lily la prenne sous son aile. Nymphodora Tonks était donc avec elle. Lily pouvait tout lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle était la seule personne à être au courant à propos de Severus et elle.

- Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de l'incident de cet après midi ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Severus est en bas et les gens qui sont encore dans la salle commune menace de le pendre par les pieds.

Lily ne la laissa pas finir. Elle se rua dans l'escalier et arriva essoufflée dans la salle commune. Certaines personnes étaient encore dans la salle et menaçait effectivement Severus. Elle l'apercevait à travers le trou qu'avait laissé béant la Grosse Dame. Encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle intervienne pour le sortir de là. Lily s'approcha doucement de la porte. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle tenait encore à lui.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire hors de la salle commune à cette heure. Rentrez vite avant que j'enlève dix points à Gryffondors...

- Mais Lily, il t'a ...

- ... par personne.

Il y eut des grognements et autres protestations mais son autorité de préfet fonctionna comme toujours et le groupe se déplaça dans la salle.

- Je suis désolé, lança Severus assez fort pour qu'on l'entende dans la salle.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Je suis désolé Lily.

- Épargne ta salive.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te traiter de Sang de Bourde, c'est juste ...

- ... sorti tout seul ? C'est trop tard Severus. Je t'invente des excuses depuis bien trop longtemps. Aucun de mes amis comprends pourquoi je te parle encore. Toi et les petits amis Mangemort.. tu vois ! Tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas le fait que c'est ce que tu veux devenir. Tu dois piaffer d'impatience d'aller le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as fais ton choix...

Lily avait le cœur brisé rien qu'à dire cela. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que lui aussi et combien ca avait du lui couter de prononcer ces mots mais ils devaient vraiment donner l'illusion que tout était fini entre eux. Pendant leur échange, quelqu'un avait glissé ce qui ressemblait à une couverture dans sa main. Quand elle comprit enfin ce que c'était, elle la lança sur Severus qui disparu instantanément. Elle l'entraina dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sous le retard des autres Gryffondors. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte et retira la cape d'invisibilité. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler et sans bouger. Après ce qu'ils s'étaient dis mutuellement, ils n'arrivaient même plus à se regarder dans les yeux. Lentement, Severus s'approcha d'elle et pris son visage dans ses mains. Son front était collé au sien.

- Désolé ... pour tout. J'aurais jamais du te parler. Un Serpentard fini jamais avec une jolie Gyffondor,dit-il simplement.

Shakespeare n'a pas le monopole des histoires d'amour compliquées. Laisse nous une chance de réécrire Roméo et Juliette.

Une sourire traversa son visage. Elle l'avait initié à la littérature moldue et lui avait tant et tant de fois parler de Roméo et Juliette pour le faire réagir et lui avouer à demi mots ses sentiments pour lui. Décidement, Shakespeare, même mort, pouvait encore rendre des services.

- SI je me souviens bien, les deux amants sont réunis à la fin. Il suffit juste d'être plus intelligents pour qu'on le soient vivants.

Avant qu'elle puisse lui répondre par un sourire, Severus s'empara de ses lèvres. Elles se frôlèrent doucement puis elles s'égarèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme. Lily se laissa faire. Elle aimait tant quand il était là tout près d'elle.

- Notre poison sera juste le temps, ma Lily ou devrais-je dire ma belle Juliette.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa propre blague. Il se détacha de Lily pour parcourir la chambre. Elle était de la taille d'un dortoir entier. Elle était décorée par les couleurs de Gyffondor et d'autres objets que Lily avait amenés de chez elle. Les nombreux cadeaux de Severus étaient là.

- On pourrait mettre deux lits ici. Je pourrais dormir dans ce coin. Ca sera toujours mieux que les cachots de Serpentard.

Lily le regarda faire sa démonstration en souriant. Bien sur qu'il serait mieux ici, avec elle ou partout ailleurs qu'avec les Serpentards. Il aurait du être à Gryffondor parmi les courageux. Enfin, son appartenance à Serpentard pourrait aider l'Ordre et il pouvait en être fier.

Doucement elle s'approcha de lui et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait sa tête contre son dos.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu dormirais là si tu étais dans ma chambre ?, dit elle d'un air mutin.

- Non, je ne dormirais pas à même le sol, j'aurais pris un lit et même une couverture pour le luxe.

Spontanément, elle poussa Severus en avant avant de rire aux éclats. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé ou que rien n'allait se passer par la suite. Ils riaient ensemble dans une chambre comme ils le faisaient très souvent pendant les vacances d'été. Sans s'en rendre compte, en se remettant de leur fou rire, ils se rapprochèrent. Les bras de Lily s'agrippèrent au dos de Severus et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Je vais partir maintenant, c'est mieux pour tout le monde... lança Severus.

- Mieux pour eux ? Elle ne savait pas mais mieux pour la mission que lui avait confié Dumbledore oui. Ils auraient tous deux voulu qu'il reste mais il fallait qu'ils se séparent pour de bon.

- Okay. Oui c'est mieux. Nous avons réglé nos problèmes, il faut juste ... attendre, t'attendre, ajouta Lily.

Un dernier baiser et l'image de ce souvenir devint flou. Mais un autre réapparut tout de suite.

C'était en septième année. Un bal était organisé pour les étudiants qui quittaient l'école pour rejoindre soit le Ministère ou devenir un Auror pour lutter contre Lord Voldemort. Tout Poudlard était en ébullition et surtout les élèves. Tout le monde cherchait un cavalier pour le grand bal. C'était le sujet de conversation préféré des filles parmi les Gryffondors. Mais pour Lily, tout était déjà planifié d'avance. Elle était avec James depuis bientôt trois ans alors c'était tout naturel qu'elle y aille avec lui. Pour tout le monde, elle était déjà Lily Potter. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour elle.

Lily avait suivit à la lettre les instructions de Dumbledore. Depuis la cinquième année, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole et cela même pendant l'été. Ils vivaient comme si l'autre n'existait plus. Difficile mais d'après l'air confiant de leur directeur, cela devait porter ses fruits. Au moins, ils pouvaient toujours savoir que l'autre était en vie. Mais le bal réveilla de douloureux souvenirs. Aller au bal avec quelqu'un c'était montrer aux autres la personne qui était dans son coeur. C'était affirmer son amour à la terre entière et Lily aurait voulu que tout le monde sache que l'homme qui était dans son cœur, l'homme a qui elle appartenait était Severus Snape. Lily pensait à cela pendant qu'elle s'habillait dans une salle mise à disposition par les professeurs. Elle portait une magnifique robe bustier d'un vert émeraude qui faisait écho à ses yeux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon non serré dont les mèches pendaient négligemment sur ses épaules.

Severus était lui aussi devant son miroir. Il portait un costume et une cravate noire avec une chemise noir. Il voulait passer inaperçu. D'ailleurs, personne ne ferrait attention à lui puisque personne ne l'avait invité et qu'inviter une autre fille que Lily n'était même pas une option qu'il envisageait. Ses cheveux étaient lavés et pendaient toujours tel un rideau devant sa figure. Il n'avait pas à faire d'effort sachant qu'il allait devoir supporter la vue de sa Lily aux bras de James Potter toute une soirée. Si Severus allait au bal, c'était encore sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il devait se conduire comme un élève normal même s'il espionnait le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il avait déjà trop d'absence pour se permettre de se faire encore remarquer ce soir. C'était donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Lily ne put ne pas voir Severus entrer dans la salle. Presque toute l'école était déjà arrivée mais parmi la foule elle ne voyait que lui. La musique était en marche et l'on commençait à danser. James et la bande des Maraudeurs entrainèrent Lily sur la piste. Durant toute la soirée, les Maraudeurs mirent l'ambiance dans la Salle comme s'ils faisaient un spectacle pour toute l'école. Heureusement pour Lily, ils ne lésinaient pas sur l'alcool qu'ils avaient réussi à faire entrer dans l'école. Elle réussit à laisser les trois compères à leurs occupations le temps de se rafraichir dans le parc du château. Il était là comme elle l'espérait. Sa silhouette se détachait du reste avec la pleine lune.

- Vous m'accordez cette danse mademoiselle, demanda Severus sans se tourner.

- Bien sur, très cher Monsieur Snape.

Ils s'embarquèrent dans une valse sans même musique ni accompagnements. Ils enfreignaient la règle de Dumbledore mais ce soir, ils avaient besoin de cette danse. Ils tourbillionnaient dans le parc du château. Quelqu'un aurait pu les voir mais qu'importe. Ils étaient dans leur monde pour la première fois en bientôt trois ans. Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son Severus. C'était parfait mais .. cela pouvait l'être encore plus. Sans un mot, sans une explication, Lily entraina son cavalier dans le château et la salle sur demande tout comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année. Un lit les attendait. Avec tout l'empressement de ses dix-sept ans, elle retira la veste de Severus qui tomba sur le sol. Puis ce fut au tour de la cravate et de la chemise. Severus, lui, eu plus de mal à se débarrasser de la robe de Lily mais elle fini par glisser le long de son corps pour atterrir elle aussi par terre ainsi que les sous vêtements. Elle était nu devant lui et alla se glisser dans les couvertures. Severus resta d'abord interdit face à la vue de sa Lily nue devant lui mais très vite, il retira son pantalon et son caleçon et alla rejoindre Lily dans le lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lily était seule dans le lit. Elle eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi vu la magnifique nuit qu'ils avaient passer l'ensemble. La dernière nuit à Poudlard avaient été merveilleuse. Tout le monde allait bientôt sortir pour quitter l'école et elle devait voir Severus avant que le grand déménagement commence. Elle sortit en vitesse du lit, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce en courant. Du premier étage, elle put voir Severus en train de parler avec Dumbledore. Il commençait à partir de l'école. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans la cour. La silhouette encapuchonnée dans sa cape lui faisait dos. Lily s'avança et le tira vers elle. Severus ouvrit ses bras pour y accueillir Lily.

- Merci, merci pour celle nuit, lâcha Lily à bout de souffle en serrant à l'extrême l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Sans retirer son capuchon, Severus l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable et tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Il regarda ses yeux verts émeraude et lui dit tout simplement « Je t'aime ».

- Je t'aime aussi, reviens moi mon amour, lui répondit Lily tout contre son oreille.

Puis Severus partit sans se retourner. Lily fit de même et se retrouva devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais elle se rebella.

- Non, laisse moi !


End file.
